Amadeus (record producer)
Antwan "Amadeus" Thompson is a multi-platinum hip hop and R&B producer. His production credits include 50 Cent's It Is What It Is, Mike Jones' Grandma, Talib Kweli's A Game, and Lil' Mo's Brand Nu and Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Danity Kane's Welcome to the Dollhouse Intro, and Donnie Klang's The Pain (Interlude). Amadeus is currently in the studio working with T.I., Trey Songz, Diddy, Keyshia Cole, Trina, Redman and is featured on The Game's Jesus Piece In 2008, Antwan "Amadeus" Thompson was signed as the newest member The Hitmen, the production team for Diddy’s Bad Boy Entertainment. Early life and career Born in the Bronx, Amadeus discovered his talent and passion for music at an early age when he started taking drum lessons at his elementary school and began playing drums and piano in school bands and at his church, where he still is today. Amadeus's first break came when he produced NY rapper, Foxy Brown for the "Cradle 2 the Grave" soundtrack that gave him his first Gold Award. The success of the soundtrack was followed quickly by Foxy Brown's single "Get Off Me", which dealt with her relationship with rapper, Eve. Amadeus has never stopped working since, producing both critically acclaimed artists such as Mike Jones and chart toppers like 50 Cent & Fabolous. He has built a reputation as one of the most in demand producers in New York and has earned Platinum and Gold status with Mike Jones, Cam'Ron, Fabolous and Danity Kane. Other productions include Jim Jones, Bow Wow, Donnie Klang, Talib Kweli, Busta Rhymes, Remy Ma, Papoose, Marques Houston, Trey Songz, Cee-Lo, Young Chris, Lil' Wayne, Gille Da Kid, Joe Budden, ESPN, as well as Lil' Mo's last two first singles, "Yeah Yeah Yeah" featuring Grammy winning violinist Miri Ben-Ari, "Sumtimes I" featuring Dip Set's own Capo Jim Jones and Italian rapper Fabri Fibra. Amadeus has also been featured on numerous TV shows including 8 times on BET's 106 and Park, twice on BET's Rap City as well as on Rap City Top 10 with Mike Jones. Amadeus has also appeared in countless of magazines such as Scratch Magazine (three times), Urban Network, Philly Uncut, The Plug Magazine, Fever Magazine, Rap Fanatic, Billboard Magazine, Connex List, Hush Magazine, Hip Hop Weekly Magazine, and Online Publications like HipHopGame, WhoMag, The FlowOnline, PMP Worldwide, AllHipHop, IStandardProducers.com, STR8HIPHOP.com, HHNLive.com, ChocolateMagazine.co.uk, StreetCred.com, and many more. Amadeus is the CEO of Platinum Boy Music Inc. which consists of one artist, Tiffany Mynon, "Angel of R&B". Amadeus is a member of the "Hitmen" and managed by Bad Boy Entertainment and Published by Cherry Lane Music Publishing. Musical direction Amadeus has been the musical director and lead drummer for Trey Songz since 2007. Having toured America with Trey on a number of occasions, the next stop is the BP3 Tour with Jay-Z and Young Jeezy, hitting 30 cities across the country. Amadeus has been noticed for his talent at assembling bands and preparing musicians for tour and appeared regularly on MTV’s Making His Band as a guest judge and musical director for Diddy's group Dirty Money. Amadeus continues to consult for artists and labels and is looking forward to what the future holds for him as a musical director. Discography Released Contributions 2014 *Boaz "Mathematics" Real Name No Gimmicks Vol 2 (Rostrum Records) *The Game ft. Bobby Shmurda, Freddie Gibbs & Skeme "Hit Em Hard" Year of the Wolf (BloodMoney Ent.) *Trey Songz "Sneaky" Trigga (Atlantic Records) *Jim Jones "Wit the Shit" featuring Trey Songz (Vampire Life) *Keyshia Cole "Next Time" (Won't Give My Heart Away) Single (Interscope Records) *Keyshia Cole "Heat of The Passion" (Point of No Return) (Interscope Records) *Jennifer Lopez "TENS" (A.K.A., Deluxe Version) (Capitol) *Jennifer Lopez "Same Girl" featuring French Montana Single (Written by Chris Brown (Capitol Records) 2013 *Chris Brown "Waiting" X Files (RCA Records) *Chris Brown "War For You" X Files (RCA Records) *ESPN 2013-14 Monday Night Football Scores *The Game ft. Shontelle "Love On Fire" OKE Mixtape (Cash Money Records) *Chris Brown "I Can't Win" *Fabri Fibra "Guerra E Pace" (Universal Music Italy) *Papoose "Die Like a G" * Torae "Burden of Proof" 2012 *The Game ft. Elijah Blake "Freedom" (DGC Interscope) *Wale & Stalley ESPN First Take Show Theme Song *Keyshia Cole BET Family First Reality Show Theme Song *Talib Kweli ft. Mac Miller "Earnest Potential" *Chip ft. Trae tha Truth "Under Oath" 2011 *Justin Bieber "Christmas Eve" Under the Mistletoe (Island Records) *DJ Kayslay ft. Lil Cease & The Outlawz "Bury The Hatchet" *Tyga ft. Chris Brown "Wonder Woman" *Tiffany Mynon "I Know How To Love You.com" *Tiffany Mynon ft. Fred The Godson "Dance The Night Away" *DJ Webstar "Fly Like A Plane" *Keith Murray and Canibus ft. Planet Asia "Rock Wit Us" *Keith Murray and Canibus "We Blackout Too" *The Game ft. K. Young "Lost" *Keyshia Cole "Where Would We" 2010 *Fabri Fibra "≠", "Non Potete Capire", "Troppo Famoso" Controcultura (Universal Music Italy) *Fabolous "I'm Raw" There Is No Competition Mixtape Album *Young Jeezy featuring The Clipse "I'll In" Trap or Die 2 Mixtape Album *T.I. "Whether You Like It Or Not" F*ck A Mixtape *Stack Bundles "Dirt On A Record" *Maino "What's Poppin'" *Uncle Murda ft. Redman "East Coast Is Back" *Co Campbell "Statistic", "My Praise" 2009 *Bow Wow "Anything You Can Do" (Sony Music) *Paul Wall featuring Yung Joc & Gorilla Zoe "Fly" (Asylum/Swishahouse) *Lloyd Banks "Truth Hurts" *Alex Young" "Heart Stop" (Anaka Records)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sw3KbREMc0 2008 *Danity Kane "Welcome To The Dollhouse Intro" Welcome To The Dollhouse (Bad Boy Records) *Donnie Klang "The Pain" Just A Rolling Stone (Bad Boy Records) *DJ Kayslay ft. Tony Yayo, Lloyd Banks, Jim Jones, Papoose & Rell 2007 *Fabolous "What Should I Do" From Nothin to Somethin (Def Jam) *Marques Houston "Excited" Veteran (Universal Records) *Cheri Dennis "Waiting" In And Out of Love (Bad Boy Records) *Lil Mo featuring Jim Jones "Sumtimes I Pt. 1" & "Sumtimes Pt. 2" Pain & Paper (Drakeweb Music Group/ Koch Records) *Fabri Fibra "Tu Cosi Bella Non Ce L'Hai," "Andiamo A Sanremo" & "Cento Modi Per Morire" Bugiardo (Universal Music Italy Records) 2006 *Jr. Writer "He's Moving" History in The Making (Koch Records) *Jim Jones featuring Stack Bundles "Have A Happy Christmas" (Koch Records) *DJ Kayslay featuring Busta Rhymes "Go Off" The Champions North Meets South (Koch Records) *DJ Kayslay featuring Papoose, Remy Ma & Hell Rell "The Hardest Out" The Champions North Meets South (Koch Records) *Fabolous featuring The Lox, Paul Cain & J Hood "The Hitmen" Loso's Way Rise to Power (Indie) *Smilez & Southstar "Stop Handcuffin" (TC Records/Pure Records) *Papoose "You Can't Murder Me" Street Single 2005 *Foxy Brown "Get Off Me" (Eve Diss)- Street Single *Lil Mo featuring Miri Ben-Ari "Yeah Yeah Yeah" (Cash Money Records/Universal Records) *Jim Jones "My Diary" Harlem: Diary of A Summer (Koch Records) *LaToya London "Non A Watcha Do" Love & Life (Peacon/Concord Records) *50 Cent "It Is What It Is" 2050 Before the Massacre (Indie) *Hell Rell "Shoot To Kill" Streets Wanna Know (Indie) *Hell Rell featuring Bezel "Gangstas & Murderers" Streets Wanna Know (Indie) *Sphere of Influence "Done Did It" (Def Jam Japan Records) *54th Platoon "V.S.O.P" All of Nothin (Fubu Records) 2004 *Cam'Ron featuring Juelz Santana & Un Casa "Take Em To Church Pt. 2" Purple Haze (Def Jam) *Cam'Ron featuring Juelz Santana & Un Casa "Take Em To Church Pt. 1" Diplomatic Immunity (Koch Records) *Talib Kweli "A Game" The Beautiful Struggle (Rawkus Records) *JammX Kids "Keep U Dancin," "In The House," & "Shake Remix" Randy Jackson Presents JammX Kids Vol. 1 (Lightforce Ent.) 2003 *Lil Mo "Brand Nu" Meet The Girl Next Door (Elektra Records) *Foxy Brown "Cradle 2 The Grave (My Life)" Cradle 2 The Grave (Def Jam/Bloodline Records) Unreleased Projects 2010 *Trey Songz "Stop Running" *The Game "Lost" (Interscope) *T.I. "Whether You Like It Or Not" & "1 Untitled Track" (Atlantic Records/Grand Hustle) *Keyshia Cole "2 Untitled Tracks" (A&M/Interscope Records) * Pistols "1 Untitled Track" (Cash Money Records/Universal Republic) 2008 *Young Chris featuring Lil Wayne "How We Roll" (Def Jam Records) *Gille Da Kid "Who That Be" (Koch Records) *Freeway "Hip Hop Lives" *Alex Young "Heart Stop" 2007 *Papoose "Shoot The Club Up" (Streetsweepers Ent) *Mike Jones featuring Lil Mo & Pimp C "Im Sorry" The American Dream (Warner Bros.) *Mike Jones featuring Trey Songz "I Know" The American Dream (Warner Bros.) *Mike Jones featuring Slim Thug & Lil Flip "Sh*t On Boyz" The American Dream (Warner Bros.) *Loon featuring Hurricane Chris "Hood Certified" *Joe Budden "Last Real Ni**a Left *Papoose featuring Rell, Lil Eazy E & Jim Jones "Men of Respect" (Streetsweepers Ent.) *Big Lou featuring Busta Rhymes "The Shining" (Streetsweepers Ent.) 2006 *Smilez & Southstar "Found Out" (TC Records/Pure Records) *Smilez & Southstar "Lord O Lord" (TC Records/Pure Records) *Smilez & Southstar "Fooling Yourself" (TC Records/Pure Records) *Jae Millz "Apple On My Back" (SRC Records) 2005 *Red Cafe "Im Da M.I.C" (Universal Records) References * * * * Amadeus Interview, Dec 09, 2009 Category:Hip hop record producers Category:American record producers Category:Living people